totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cody and the Pancake Factory
Hey do you think you could put this story to Untold stories of tdi? I love it so far! Hello! 21:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 If I can take a guess will Owen be the Augutus Gloop like character. Ricky490 Who is the writer of this story? --Hello! 22:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Nalyd Renrut! Thebiggesttdifan 00:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) so what do y'all think? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 02:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Good! Waiting for more! Codaa5 02:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Golden toenails... LOL. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Funny, who wrote this? Usitgz 04:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Me. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 11:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Grandpa Joe is really funny. "Geez, take a pill, homie!"...Thebiggesttdifan 12:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Lol, thanks! I decided it would be funny to take a beloved character and make him crazy. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 13:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I just KNEW Noah would play the role of Mike Teavee! Hmmm...so I'm guessing the other 17 campers and Chef will be the "Hatchet-Loompas"? Thebiggesttdifan 13:51, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I was actually going to have chef by all the loompas but you gave me an idea.... XD --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 14:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) LOL the golden toe nails! LOL--Hello! 15:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I was thinking EEEEEmpa-lEEEEEEmpas. Mini Katie and Sadies everywhere!!!! Also, did u get this idea b/c the movie was on Disney yesterday??- TDI19 I had the idea for while. Coincidence. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL--Tdifan1234 17:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) More movie parodies should be coming up after this is done. I was thinking of "Finding Noah" (Finding Nemo) and "Polar Boy" (Spider Man). --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:58, 16 February 2009 (UTC) lol, that would be funny. Can't wait for finding Noah! lol.--Tdifan1234 19:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) This is offically cancelled. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 15:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ITS FINALLY DONE XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Somehow I am under the impression that you wanted to end this quickly... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, that was a truly inspiring story with a fabulous moral. You should be proud. (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, Anonymos. You were right. Look at Total Drama the Movie for another example of rushed ending. Well, Sunshine, TDAmazon will have a twice as beautiful moral. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fine, make fun of my terrible use of adjectives... *very maturely sticks her tounge out at Nalyd* Sunshine + Ravioli 02:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What'd I say? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, I thought the beautiful thing was an attempt to poke fun at my adjective freeze. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) It was a subtle thing for TDAmazon... I've said too much. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) LAWL--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud *turns into a stick in the mud* CRAP 05:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh my God, I love this. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 00:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Best story ever! Total... Drama... ZINC! ~ 16:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This was an emotionally powerful story. Fredthefish. Hey, who is this Eva person? 02:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) 23:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC)ok what? 23:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC)